It is generally known to form an all plastic can including a molded cylindrical body and a molded end closure with a circular score line or tear groove and a pull tab or ring for easily removing substantially the entire top of the can. This type of all plastic can is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,062 and includes a closure band or skirt integrally molded with the can body and engaging and surrounding a peripheral portion of the end closure to maintain the end closure secured to the can body. However, the closure band or skirt extends outwardly around the upper end of the can and can be taken apart, the product tampered with, and the end closure can then be reclosed or refitted without any physical evidence that tampering has occurred.
Also, it is generally known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,451, to spin-bond a molded plastic end closure member to a composite can body of the type which includes a plastic inner liner. Spin-bonding, or frictional welding, of a plastic end closure member to the plastic side wall of a plastic bottle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,497. However, the methods of spin-bonding disclosed in these patents are not adaptable for attaching a molded plastic end closure member to a product filled molded plastic can body. In these prior art containers, the product is placed in the container after the spin-bonding has taken place so that any plastic dust or particles, deposited in the container by the spin-bonding process, can be removed before the product is placed in the container.